dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheDethklokGuy
Feel free to post on my talk page asking me any questions you might have. Be sure to include a section header. Welcome Welcome to my talk page, enjoy your stay. Don't vandalize it, be nice, for archived messages please refer to the box above. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 19:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Images to delete *Snakes.JPG (duplicate) *Season 4.jpeg (duplicate) *Ep1.gif (unsuable gif) *Seth baby.png (replaced with a better one) *Baby seth.png (duplicate) *Sethskid.jpg (replaced with better one) *Snowfalconpic.png (not attached to anything?) *OS-TwitterLogo.png (not attached to anything?) *OS-FacebookLogo.png (not attached to anything?) *Wiki-background (I'm guessing this was the winter background, so maybe we should keep this one) *DA2Lpfront.JPG (duplicate) *Thundrhrse.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Polls.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Polls2.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *5774087.jpg (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Thumbnail 9177854504731423080.jpg (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Jhyy.jpg (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Metalmaskedasssss.jpg (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Metldoomstarwqf.jpg (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Photos4.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *MUSIC.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Photos5.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Article.png (not attached to anything, though image looks useful) *Im Not The Man I Used To Be.jpg (fanart) *Thumbnail 6592811582140201576.jpg (irrelevant image) *Hqdefault.jpg (duplicate, though I'm not sure if the one that is currently in the Fatty page is better, your thoughts?) *200 s.gif (not a very good image) *FeaturedVideo2.png (I think you've replaced this with a newer version) *FeaturedArticle2.png (I think you've replaced this with a newer version) *MeetTheBandSDFDSS.png (I think you've replaced this with a newer version) *Favicon.ico (not an image file supported by the wikia) *Wikia-Visualization-Main.png (this is not attached to anything, can we use it somwhere?) *Rockso tee.jpg (I'm not sure whether this is official or fanart) *Rockso tee.JPG (I don't think the image exists anymore) *574454 481468208568467 972169787 n.jpg (fanart, not sure who made it) *2012-12-06 13.22.58.jpg (fanart as well) *Fused glass Rockso.jpg (pretty cool fanart, just not sure if it belongs in the wikia) *Zazz blammymatazz by emriulover-d549ori.png (duplicate) *DETHKLOK by jdillon82.jpg (I think this fanart might belong on the Fanklok page, but I'm not sure. Thoughts?) Fetuscakes (talk) 20:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Good work! Deleted most of them except for a couple. That last one isn't in Fanklok, just checked. But we can still keep it, I remember it being aired in the bump prior to the premiere of Dethrelease.TheDethklokGuy (talk) 20:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) More images to delete *Metalocalypse Logo.jpg (not in use) *Magnus Hammersmith.jpg (duplicate) *News.png (has been replaced with newer version) *Dethklok Julie Dillon.png (we already have this fanart) *Skyelfsquare.jpg (looks official, but I'm not sure where it's from) *Tokisquare.jpg (looks official, but I'm not sure where it's from) *Picklesquare.jpg (looks official, but I'm not sure where it's from) *Murdersquare.jpg (looks official, but I'm not sure where it's from) *Nathansquare.jpg (looks official, but I'm not sure where it's from) *Wiki-wordmark.png (I believe this has been replaced with a newer version) *Testbg.jpg (also been replaced) *Mf.jpg (low quality picture) *800px-CannibalCorpse.jpg (photo of Cannibal Corpse) *Wiki.png (I don't think this one is still used) *Pagebar.png (I don't think this one is still used) *WikiaLogo.png (I don't think this one is still used) *DethklokBG.jpg (I don't think this one is still used) *Dethpuff.jpg (fanart) *Dasvadvaawevew.JPG (duplicate) *Default.jpg (tiny image, not in use) *Princeofdenmark-thumb.jpg (not sure if this is attached to any page) *ScreenShot022-1-.jpg (duplicate) Fetuscakes (talk) 08:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted most, but some of it was kept for archival purposes and might be necessary. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 22:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Section heading placeholders Hey, I see you've been deleting a lot of the section headings for the sections that are still empty. For most of the episodes those were placeholders for stuff that will be filled out later. Would it be okay to keep them? Fetuscakes (talk) 21:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I only delete them because they were empty, you can always add them in again when you add the content. And also some of the headers won't get filled in, for example some episodes don't have "Song's featured in this episode" or "Trvia" or "Guest voices". For aesthetic reasons just leave them deleted until there's content to add. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 21:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I am back from vacation as well, woo! Fetuscakes (talk) 11:18, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Glad to have you back, I had actually spilled water on my old laptop so even when I was back from vacation I couldn't edit. I've since got a new computer but a new semester of college just started for me so I won't be editing frequently either. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 14:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::No worries, I plan to keep up :) Fetuscakes (talk) 21:54, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Achievements/Badges Heyo, like the title suggested, would it be possible to turn them on? I just find it's eaiser to sit here for hours on end making sure things are correct on the wiki when there's something to work twoards :3 If you don't feel like turning them on that's fine too! ^-^ Chibifoxkit (talk) 05:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :I had given it some thought in the past about whether or not to activate badges and I determined that it really isn't something we need in our wiki (you'll notice most other wikis don't implement them either). My reasoning is that on a wiki with plenty of content already, such as ours, users would just make unnecessary pointless edits just to earn the required badges. For example, theres a badge for adding 10 categories to pages. This might cause some editors to run around adding whatever weird category they could think of just to earn the badge. I think Wikia's idea behind them was to incentivize users on a brand new wiki with no content. Another reason I think it might not be a good idea is that the achievements rank all the editors on this wiki on how many points they have from badges, this good get to peoples head that their editing opinion is somehow higher then another user because of where they rank (we're all equal on this site, admin or otherwise). Also the badges wouldn't look right on a wiki about Dethklok/Metalocalypse, it would look lame. If the badges were implemented they would likely need to be removed down the road when this wiki really gets beefed up, thus hiding someones badges, which could piss them off. Anyway those were just my thoughts on the idea, I think the badges would create a quantity over quality style of editing. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 11:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :As it is, I cannot argue with your opinion, however I do offer a diffrenting opinion. While what you say is a high possibility, for me personally, it was a fun little game I made for myself when I found out they existed on the Aqua Teen Hunger Force where i'm currently learning how to properly complete a wiki, for me it was a neat way to see the things that I had acomplished and like any respecting wiki user I would never just add stuff in order to get pointless badges. I love the ATHF just as much as this wiki and I want nothing more then to see it 100% pure epic. When used properly the badges can be a good way to help say "Hey, good job." Chibifoxkit (talk) 02:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Badges Hey, Chibifoxkit brought up something I did not know: wikias can have badges! I think it's a freaking awesome idea! Apparently to implement them, the admin needs to go to '''Special:WikiFeatures. '''I understand that you're busy so here's my suggestion: you activate/implement the badges and I'll write all the code for them and find all the images to use. Right now I'm thinking that anybody that does over 500 edits gets a "brutal" badge and over 1000 edits gets a "fucking metal" badge (and maybe in the spirit of comedy of the show, 1 edit could be "regular loser" badge). Fetuscakes (talk) 05:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :See the reply above for a response to my opinion on badges. The badges come pre made but they might be customizable but I really don't think they're right for the wiki. I think our efforts are better spent 'completing' this wiki. With the end of Metalocalypse in sight, the amount of new information for this universal will come to a slow halt. Meaning we just need to put all the information on this wiki and it will be forever archived. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 12:00, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, good thinking, though I am also sad to see the series come to an end. Fetuscakes (talk) 21:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I personally think we have at least one or two more seasons to go, hopefully three or four if they want to end the show properly Chibifoxkit (talk) 02:44, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::It's already been confirmed that season 5 will be the final season, unfortunately. It's been that way for a while now. There will still be activity for the band Dethklok, but it will be slower than it already is so new information won't come in often. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 02:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :: -sulks- why was I not informed of this damn it! Oh it cannot be! It's one of the only good shows left on adult swim... Chibifoxkit (talk) 04:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Possible double page I think there's a page for RenovationKlok (with a big K) that exists but leads to nowhere. The proper episode page is Renovationklok (with a small k). Fetuscakes (talk) 06:14, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :The guy who made the redirect just put the wrong page name, it's been corrected. Good catch. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 15:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Template:NavMordhaus Hey, some of the characters pages like Charles' and Knubbler's have a dead template called NavMordhaus. I went to check it and it appears you deleted it. Maybe you made an alternate Mordhaus employee/resident template? What is the name? Fetuscakes (talk) 07:02, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :I deleted it because it was created improperly, I replaced it with Template:Characters which has a section for employees. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 19:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Just making sure! I'll be sure to add the proper template soon Fetuscakes (talk) 06:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Locations template Something odd is happening: I'm making changes to the Locations template but the changes are not happening in the respective pages. Do you know what could cause this? thanks Fetuscakes (talk) 04:13, November 27, 2014 (UTC)